


Sleep

by Twins_N_Fandoms



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 01:59:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14033691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twins_N_Fandoms/pseuds/Twins_N_Fandoms
Summary: A normal day for Peeta, cuddling with a sleeping Katniss. Written on Drabble Monday!





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! This is our first work posted on AO3 and we wanted to check out because we saw how AO3 receives good ratings from readers. And so we decided to post a few fics here. We'd appreciate your comment on how to improve this! (Also, you can read this on FFN, on our account named Twins 'N Fandoms. Check out the other stories that we'll be posting there!)

Screams tore the night, shaking Peeta awake with one thought flashing in his mind. Katniss.

Without even thinking about it, he leaped out of bed, rushing down the stairs, out of the door of his house and down the road, stepping quickly in Katniss' front yard.

He was at Katniss' door in seconds. He patted his pockets for the key Katniss' mom left with him just in case this happened again.

Where… are… the… darned keys!? Peeta growled, knocking on the door as loud as he dared as the screams repeated itself in his mind.

A sleepy Primrose opened the door after a few minutes. "Katniss is-"

He didn't need to hear the rest of the sentence. He walked past her, up the stairs and flung Katniss' door open.

There was Katniss; restlessly turning in her sleep and screaming.

Peeta's jaw hardened. It broke his heart to see the strong and confident girl he loved like this, all of this because of the Capitol.

He climbed into Katniss' bed, Katniss suddenly yelling, lashing at him, scratching his arms with her fingernails.

Peeta didn't care as he wrapped his arms slowly and carefully around Katniss' waist. "I'm here," he whispered into her ear, resisting the urge to play with her hair.

Almost immediately, Katniss stopped moving. Peeta smiled, sitting up a little and looked at Katniss' beautiful and unblemished face, reflected by the moonlight, a small hint of a smile on her face as Peeta cuddled with her.

Peeta hummed a tune of a long-forgotten lullaby from his sweet and innocent childhood that the Capitol took away from him as he closed his eyes.

And the screams were banished, replaced by sweet snores of the two star-crossed lovers of District Twelve.

**Author's Note:**

> WOOHOO!   
> First fic posted on AO3. Super excited on how this works out.  
> Please comment. Constructive criticism is accepted, compliments are the formula for inspiration for our stories and flames shall be used to roast the distracting plot bunnies into story ashes for our stories.  
> M: Also, Louise is worried on how her 'fluff' isn't good.  
> L: I'm not really good at those fluff things. If any of you guys can teach me, pleaseee. I swear I'm losing my touch :(
> 
> ~Marrione and Louise


End file.
